Love Like This
by Lifeples
Summary: Sitting alone on the tile floor of a kitchen, with nothing but the hum of the air condition to comfort her and the crippling pain piercing through her stomach. Anna bitterly wished she had never fallen blindly in love with her fiancé, Hans. Pregnant!Anna. Genderbent!Elsa. Non-incest. AU Modern!Frozen. One-shot.


Sitting alone on the tile floor of a kitchen, with nothing but the hum of the air condition to comfort her and the crippling pain piercing through her stomach. Anna bitterly wished she had never fallen blindly in love with her fiancé, Hans. Another wave of searing pains shot through her, making her scream agonizingly. She tried to take a series of deep, steady breaths; such as her instructor had taught during the Lamaze classes. She strained to relax herself as contractions ripped through her womb. Her capricious fiancé's voice echoed in her mind. Of how he would always be here to support her, no matter the expanse of the predicaments and drawbacks they ran into. Hans swore he would continuously love her, even when he found out he was going to be a father.

If she hadn't been so naïve to swoon over his sweet, affectionate words, like a love-struck teenager. She would have saw him for who he is. Hans was egocentric; in love with only his own desires to sway others. He had felt the responsibilities of raising a child would corrupt his ambitions and drive. Only a week ago, he'd left Anna heartbroken in an expensive restaurant, to pay for the dinner they had ordered.

Another cry of excruciating discomfort erupted from Anna. The contractions were worsening. Anna wasn't sure if it was normal or abnormal, her mind wasn't in a clear state to remember the symptoms of being in labor, in the many pregnancy websites she'd searched.

Hurtling through the door less entrance that lead into the kitchen, was Anna's roommate, Elias. He looked exhausted; dark circles under his eyes and a five o'clock shadow. Elias kneeled in front Anna - smoothing back her moist bangs. He worriedly glanced down at his bare feet, feeling a small puddle of warm liquid underneath them.

"Anna, I think your water broke." Concern and panic brimming his eyes.

She bit her lower lip, keeping herself from sobbing aloud. "Y-you _think_!" Her voice was trembling.

"Sorry." Elias apologized, carefully picking her up in his arms.

Anna felt horrible for lashing out at him. He had a nice, shy, and overall loving personality. Elias had been Anna's friend, from childhood to now, allowing to let her stay at his apartment as long as she wanted. He paid for everything; the doctor appointments to the bizarre food cravings. Working two full-time jobs, he always took the time to check-up on Anna. During lunch breaks he would call her - making sure if she was okay. Never did he stop caring for her, like Hans had done.

Elias gently settled Anna in the passenger seat of his car. Hurrying over to the driver's side, he jumped in and put his keys in the ignition. The streets were vacant given that it was twelve at night. He sped past three red lights and was positive he broke every traffic law, trying to get Anna to the hospital. When he parked his vehicle, he slammed the door shut behind him and rushed over to Anna's side. He carried her up to the glass doors of the hospital. Using his shoulder to push one of the doors open. Once he'd finally got inside, a middle-aged woman greeted them, ordering a doctor to take Anna. Within moments a team of physicians placed Anna in a wheelchair.

Standing there in the middle of the brightly lit hallway. Elias combed a shaky hand through his platinum hair, watching as they wheeled Anna away. A few nurses and surgeons passed him - giving him strange looks. Peering down at himself, he noticed he was still bare foot, wearing only a pair of black pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

 **. . .**

Anna's squealing and screams rang throughout the walls of the delivery room. Elias sat in one of the white plastic chairs, outside of the room. His arms were folded over his chest, as his knee bounced nervously. Elias' mind was racing a marathon while his heart pounded furiously against his ribcage. He wanted to be in there with her, but he knew it wasn't his place to.

A female nurse in pink scrubs stopped in her footsteps. She studied the young man seated in the hospital chair. "First time?" A motherly smile danced on her lips.

"What?" Elias curiously looked up at the plump woman.

She chuckled airily. "You seem pretty anxious, waiting. I was wondering if this was your first time becoming a father?"

Before Elias could tell the nurse that he was just a friend and not a father. One of the surgeons burst from the doors of the delivery room. He glanced down at Elias who had grew completely still in his seat.

"Elias?" The doctor questioned while pulling his surgical mask down.

Elias gradually nodded to the physician. "Y-yes?"

"She's asking for you." He clarified.

Eagerly, Elias pushed himself from the uncomfortable chair and following the doctor. He could hear the nurse he'd been talking to, call out good luck to him as he walked through the doors. Anna was rested on a gurney, swallowed by doctors. The physician that ushered Elias in the room, took him over to the rim of the gurney, beside Anna. He reached for her hand that gripped the hospital gown she wore. With the doctors and nurses instructing her to push more. Elias caressed Anna's knuckles soothingly as she screamed. With one final push from Anna, the baby came out, it's shrilling cries filling the entire room.

" _Congratulations_." A nurse cleaned and wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket. "She's a perfectly, healthy baby girl."

Tears cascaded down Anna's freckled cheeks, when the nurse handed the newborn to her. "Hi, sweetie." Anna quietly, yet excitedly greeted her daughter.

Anna smiled up at Elias who gently stroked his finger over the baby's soft cheek. He was amazed at how beautiful she was; she was perfect, everything about her was simply flawless. His artic-blue eyes shone with pure love for both Anna and her newborn. Elias had difficulty understanding how Hans could abandoned this breathless and magnificent moment of his life.

"What are you planning on naming her?" He asked - tenderly caressing the baby's head. There was already a thicket of thin strawberry-blonde hair on her.

"How about... Lily?" Anna suggested in a hush tone.

Elias smiled at the name. "It sounds perfect."

Lily blinked twice, yawning as Anna attentively offered her to Elias. Clueless and scared; he nervously cradled Lily in his arms. Anna watched admiringly as he carried her. Immediately, something clicked within her mind when seeing him faintly kiss Lily's temple.

"Elias?" She captured his attention by grabbing onto his arm.

He looked over to Anna, who tugged the front of his shirt and carefully pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Mindful not to squish the tiny baby in between them. When thy broke apart from each other's lips; Elias' normally pale cheeks were a deep crimson - making Anna giggle.

"I love you." She said wholeheartedly. "Thank you for taking care of both Lily and I."

He kissed the top of Anna's damp forehead. "I love you, both."


End file.
